The present invention relates to a portable abdominal exercising mat and more particularly pertains to allowing the abdominal muscles to be properly exercised at any location.
In today's exercise crazed society, everyone is trying to gain an advantage in the production of exercise equipment. Long gone are the bulky, fixture-type exercise equipments, that all too often sit in a room, unused for weeks on weeks, gathering dust. Most people want exercise equipment that can be easily disassembled or folded up to store in a closet or underneath a bed. Even though this new type of exercise equipment can be concealed when not in use, it tends to be too heavy to tote around to places where exercise would be more convenient on a day-to-day basis. This is especially true for abdominal exercise devices. These devices are usually bulky and do not lend themselves to easy transport. What is needed is an abdominal exercise device that is portable for the "on the move" person.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a device that allows a person to perform abdominal exercises, but is also portable.
The use of portable exercise devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable exercise devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating exercise at a variety of locales are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,868 to Hogue discloses a slant board for exercising, comprised of foldable panels with a foot strap and a carrying handle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,636 to Havens discloses an exercise mat with a bar incorporated for holding a user's legs while performing sit ups. U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,923 to Lui discloses a folding abdominal muscle exercise device comprised of an upper and lower housing with means to adjust the positions of a hip, back and foot rest. U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,748 to Bezak discloses a portable exercise device capable of restraining a user's feet while performing sit-ups.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable abdominal exercising mat for allowing the abdominal muscles to be properly exercised at any location.
In this respect, the portable abdominal exercising mat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the abdominal muscles to be properly exercised at any location.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved portable abdominal exercising mat which can be used for allowing the abdominal muscles to be properly exercised at any location. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.